Le sang doux comme miel
by GurliestFresaGurl
Summary: Title is french for, Blood sweet as honey.  Edward leaves Bella she gets bitten. 75 years later Bella moves back to forks with her sister and she sees someone who she thought she would never see again. R&R! CHAPTER10 UP NOW! after a looongg breakkk !:
1. Prolouge

**Hello there people! I'm sorry but this will be the disclaimer for the entire story. I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. Stephanie Meyer does so please don't sue. Well here's the prologue I hope you like it and be sure to review!**

_**

* * *

**_

**PROLOUGE**

_My name is Isabella Marie Swan and 75 years ago the one person I've ever_

_loved left me. He left me here in my own personal hell to die, to rot. As if he_

_had no other choice. But hey he broke his promise it's only fair that in the end I broke mine too._

**"_Edward please don't leave me," I pleaded._**

**_"I'm sorry Bella but it's the only way you'll be safe."_**

**_"The only way i'll be safe is when i'm with you."_**

**_"Bella you don't get it."_**

**_"Don't get what?!" I shouted._**

_**"I don't want you Bella." That shut me up.**_

**_"You- you don't want me?" I stammered._**

**_"No I'm sorry." He touched my cheek . "Good-bye"_**

**_"I love you." I whispered into the wind._**

****

* * *

**That's it! Did you guys like it? Well maybe it was a short prologue but it was a prolouge never the less.Please review and let me know if I should keep going. Well that's all for now! But there will be more if you like it!**

**Thanx!**


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own no one except Bella's sister. If only I could own Edward. Well anyway I got some good reviews so I will continue. Enjoy! Oh and I apologize in advance for this short chapter.

:

"I love you." I whispered into the wind.

I stood there where he left me before I realized what happened. I ran deeper into the woods until I couldn't run anymore. I fell against a tree and kept crying. I was crying so hard I didn't see when something jumped on me. I felt the pressure on top of me it was so painful I couldn't breathe. Then it bit me.

The pain was unbearable. "Ahh!!"

I heard an intake of air. "Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh! What have I done?" It was a female.

"It burns!"

"I'm soo sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen."

I could feel the venom spreading through my body. I felt my eyes close and gave my self away to the darkness. Besides what was the point to try? There was nothing worth living for now. I was damned for all eternity. I was damned all alone.

Okay! Short I know but don't worry I'm posting the next chapter as we speak!

Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Twilight books or it's characters.

I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

I woke to the smell of fresh baked apple pie. It smelled delicious and I was hungry, but my hunger was different, it was like I couldn't control it. Just then a girl about my age walked into the room.

"Hey finally you're up," she said.

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"Oh sorry maybe I should introduce myself."

" Um maybe." I said smiling. I could tell we were gonna get along.

"Well my name is Madeline Annabelle Taylor, but you can call me Madeline or Maddy. I am 70 years old and was turned when I was 17. I used to live in New York." she said.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer Bella. And I'm 18."

"Bella I want to you to know that I am very sorry for what happened the other day. I swear I didn't mean to bite you its just that I was hunting and then I caught your scent. It was mouthwatering. I swear I didn't mean to, but when I realized what I had done it was too late." she finished with a pleading look in her eyes.

"Madeline," I said. She looked at me. "It's okay. I know you didn't mean it, it was just bad timing. Besides I really didn't care what happened to me anymore. I felt like dying, I didn't _want_ to live."

"Bella," she hesitated, "what happened in the forest before I bit you?" I looked at her and I knew that she would listen. I knew that I could trust her. I saw something in her eyes that made me tell her everything, from my first day at Forks, to the day I had my first kiss with Edward, and up to the day he left me. By the time I finished I was crying on her shoulder. I couldn't believe it I was crying. I thought vampires couldn't cry but I guess it was one of my powers.

"Oh Bella. He was so stupid to leave you."

"I wanted to die. He was my life, and then he just left! Now I'm alone."

"Bella don't worry you can stay here with me. We can be sisters!" she smiled at the last part.

"Really?"

"Of course. I've been alone for like ever. Its about time I had a sister."

"Thank you Madeline."

"Anything Bella."

I couldn't believe it I was a vampire and I had a new sister. Madeline had scarlet red hair, topaz almond shaped eyes, and had a very slim figure. She was 5'9". I swear she was prettier than anyone I've ever seen. I became even paler, my hair grew down to my waist and turned an even deeper richer brown. But something I nor Madeline could understand was the color of my eyes. They were green! A beautiful green color. I expected the same topaz or red iris but no, they're green. I had a toned slim figure too, but I was only 5'6".

Months passed and I quickly got used to hunting animals without hesitation. Although I had tried human blood I found it repulsive. Madeline and I were very close and only became closer as the years passed. We each had our own special talent. Madeline could hear people's minds and was able to turn into anything or anyone. And I could move things with my mind and as we found out earlier I was still able to cry.

Time passed and we moved along with it. Madeline and I moved to Alaska. We were both going to school and had a job. It usually kept my mind off things I didn't like thinking about. Usually the painful memories of my past and about Edward. But somehow they found ways to crawl back into my thoughts.

Truth was I still loved him. I loved him and hated him no matter how bad he had hurt me 70 years ago. I always would, even Madeline knew. But what neither of us knew was that one day I was gonna come face to face with the person I've loved and hated for so long.

Well that's chapter 2! I would've had it out yesterday but I was having technical difficulties. I hope ya'll like this chapter. Don't forget to review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Well everyone should know it. Hope you guys like this chapter. And thank you for all the great reviews I have been getting!

5 years had passed and Madeline and I decided it was time to move from our nice little cottage in the woods… again.

"So Bella where to this time?" Maddy asked me.

"Hmm. How about Forks?"

"That sounds nice. But are you sure?"

"Yeah totally."

"Okay then I guess we won't be needing to find a house."

"Why?"

"Because we already have one in Forks. And you're going to love it!"

"Alright then, so when do we move?" I asked.

"How about now?"

"Sure."

When we got home Madeline took one of our four cars, the Land Rover LR2 SE, and filled it with her suitcases as well as mine. As well as whatever we couldn't leave behind. I got in my black Pontiac Solstice GXP convertible and followed her to our new home in Forks. The house was beautiful and it was surrounded by a mess of trees. It was a red two-story house with wooden glass doors and a lot of big windows. There were 5 rooms each with there own bathroom, a library, a kitchen, a living room, and a dining room. 3 of the 5 rooms had beautiful French doors leading out to baloneys. We settled in and then ran back to our old house and got the other two cars.( Maddy's ford mustang and the Buggatti Veyron 16.4)

Finally we got home. School started tomorrow and we had some major shopping to do. Sunday we got in Maddy's Cherry red Ford Mustang and drove to Seattle. We walked into the mall arm in arm. We went to Aeropostale, American Eagle, Forever 21, Barnes and Nobles, Hollister, Wet Seal, Journeys, Express, Victoria's Secret, Pac Sun, Buckle, and Old Navy. We bought everything they had in every color they came in. Our arms were full of bags, if we weren't vampires our arms would have probably fallen off by now.

We finished our shopping and went back to the car, she started driving back to Forks.

"So Bella I was thinking maybe we should go hunting."

"Okay." We made it back in less than forty-five minutes. I went up to my room with all my shopping bags and got ready to go hunting.

"Bella let's stay around here today and please no accidents."

"Madeline! I told you that he came behind me. I didn't mean to do it but I was hunting and I couldn't stop myself. And then I swore to you that would never happen again."

"I know Bella just careful. Alright?"

" kay."

We ran into the woods and then I caught the scent of a deer. It wasn't far, I gave into my senses and finally saw the deer in a clearing . Something about the clearing felt familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it. I crouched into position ready to attack. The deer was caught by surprise, I sank my teeth into its neck and I could feel the blood flowing. It felt so good so warm going down my throat. But that one time I slipped his blood was the most delicious. Of course Madeline never lets me forget but honestly I couldn't help myself. His name was Aden and he was 18. I was hunting when I came across his scent and didn't think twice just attacked. I felt horrible but then the taste of his warm blood filling my mouth made those feelings disappear. I didn't finish him though, that was when Madeline intervened and we left him there since half his blood was gone. After that I stuck with animals.

I finished drinking and used my powers to move the deer into the trees. I got up and looked around. It was like I had been here but in a different life, at a different time. Then it got so quiet that I heard the bubbling of a stream. It hit me. I was in _his _meadow. The one place no one but me knew about. It felt nice but it angered me a bit. It brought back all those horrid memories that I tried very hard not to think about. But it made me feel better knowing I was never going to see _him _again. At least I thought I was never going to see _him_ again. Well I got up to head back. I was at the edge of the trees when I turned back around and looked at the meadow. "_I'll come back later."_ I thought. And I would whenever I needed to think and be by myself.

I ran back home. Maddy was waiting for me on the front steps. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry. I was thinking about some stuff."

"Oh okay. Well school is in a couple of hours so you might want to get some rest."

"Hah. Like I need it."

"Right. What was I thinking." she laughed. I walked into the house but not before I heard her murmur something about hoping I don't overreact. Hmm. Wonder what she's hiding. I went up to my room and laid down on my oversized couch. Then my thoughts were consumed by what I was thinking about earlier. I needed music it was too quiet. I used my mind and put on a cd that matched my mood. I started singing along with the song. It reminded me a bit of myself.

Love don't come so easily  
This doesn't have to end in tragedy  
I have you and you have me  
We're one in a million  
Why can't you see?

I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing, yeah?

I meant every word I said  
I never was lying when we talked in bed  
I'm retracing every step in my head  
What did I miss back then?  
I was so, so misled

I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?

I don't understand  
How could you forget what we had,  
It's so wrong

I'm waiting, waiting for nothing  
You're leaving, leaving me hanging  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?  
I treat you like a princess  
But your life is just one big mess  
When did your heart go missing?  
When did your heart go missing?

Yeah!

Things were so good  
We had a little dream  
A little dream together  
Buy a house, settle down, do our thing  
But you disappeared on me  
And your heart, your heart went missin'  
I don't know how to find it  
I don't know where it is  
I don't know where your heart went  
It was here just the other day  
Now it's gone  
I'm gonna call the police  
Call the investigator, the heart investigator

I listened to the song over and over letting every lyric sink in. I heard a knock on the door. I turned down the radio with my mind.

"Yeah?"

"Sissy it's time for school." she said smiling at the nickname she gave me.

"Okay. I'll get ready."

"Alright. Hurry."

I got up and walked into the bathroom, undressed and stepped into the shower. The hot water felt nice against my warm skin. I shut off the water with my mind and went into my closet. I chose a pair of Seven jeans, a black baby doll from American Eagle, and some black pumps. I styled my hair into two ponytail braids, put on some lip gloss and smoky eye shadow. I ran downstairs and saw what Maddy was wearing. She had on a denim mini skirt, a black polo shirt from American Eagle, and some black flats. We looked brilliant.

"Ready?" She asked me.

"Yup."

"Whose driving?"

"I am." We got in my black Pontiac Solstice GXP convertible and went drove to high school. Well people stared as we got out of the car.

"Well there's a big surprise." Madeline said so low only I could hear.

"What?"

"They're thinking of ways to ask us out."

"Yeah like we would ever say yes."

"Well you never know. There might be someone interesting."

"Whatever. Let's go get our schedules."

We walked into the office where there was a guy sitting behind a desk. He gave us an over friendly smile. "I'm Mr. Gonzales, how may I help you?"

"We're new and we need our schedules." Madeline said trying not to laugh.

I could imagine what he was thinking. "Here you go." he said handing us each a schedule and a slip for our teachers to sign.

"Thank you." I said.

We walked out and as soon as the door closed Maddy burst out laughing. "Omigod! You should have heard what he was thinking!" she giggled.

"What? Tell me!" I said.

"Okay. He was thinking, "_wow they're hott. Wait what am I thinking they're way to young." _She kept laughing.

"Are you serious?! What an idiot." I laughed.

We looked at the schedule. And saw we had 1st, 4th, lunch, and, 7th periods together. Which was good. We went to Algebra II and got our slips signed. We sat at the back table and talked amongst ourselves. Not five seconds passed when I caught a familiar scent I looked up to see two people I knew and felt my face turn hot. "Oh crap!" I heard Madeline mumble.

That's when they turned and I couldn't find a word to say except. "Aw shit!"

Wow that was long. Sorry I took so long. And about the cliffy. Hope you like it and remember review!!! Love ya guys!


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: if I said I owned Twilight then I would be lying. So I'm not going to say that. But I do own Madeline.

Many thank yous to everyone who has reviewed. As long as ya'll review then I'll be happy to keep writing. Enjoy the chapter.

_" I never drink… wine."_

_- Bela Lugosi's Dracula_

Why? Why? Why? I thought. I kept my head down so I they couldn't see my face.

"Oh no. This is bad." Maddy whispered so low only I heard.

Then I heard it. "Bella," he whispered. I looked up to meet Alice's eyes and then turned to Edward's gaze. His eyes were full of anger, confusion, and love. He looked into my green eyes and then I couldn't control all the emotions I had kept in for so long. I just lost it. I tore my eyes from his beautiful face and looked at Maddy.

"I'm leaving." I didn't wait for a response, just got up and walked out the door. It was wrong the kind of impact he had on me. To see him again, to hear his voice say my name once more. Once I was around the corner I started running. I ran all the way until I got to the edge of the woods. I sensed someone following me but I kept running deeper and deeper into the woods. That is until someone jumped on me from the side. I flew into a tree and landed on my back with someone on top of me. It was Alice and then I saw that she wasn't alone. Madeline and the rest of the Cullens were right behind her.

I growled. "Dammit!" Emmett started laughing. I just glared at him. "Alice get off me."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because you might run away again."

"Maddy. Help please."

"Get off of my sister." she told Alice. Surprising Alice listened to her and got off of me. I got up and Maddy was standing next to me. I looked at all the Cullens. They were just as beautiful as remembered. Especially Edward.

"Bella." he said.

"What?"

"Oh Bella I've missed you so much. We thought you were dead."

"Well I am aren't I?"

I looked down at my shoes, they were ruined. Darn it and they were brand new too.

"Oh well thank you Alice. You ruined my shoes."

"Sorry Bella." she was the closest I just wanted to reach out and hug her.

"What the hell do you want from me now?" I asked Edward.

"Bella I love you."

"I don't believe this." I turned and started walking back the way I came into the forest. But I didn't get far because before I knew it Edward had pinned me up against a tree. His face was just inches away from mine. It took all my strength not to give up and kiss up. To feel his lips moving against mine again. I had to be strong, I wouldn't get hurt again. I tried to free myself from his grip but he just held on tighter. I gave up and closed my eyes and just looked down. I couldn't look at him.

"Bella. Please look at me." he pleaded.

"No." I said firmly.

"But Bella I love you."

"Edward just stop with the lies!" I yelled at him.

"What lie? It's the truth!" he screamed.

"If you love so much then why the hell did you leave me? Huh? After the many times you promised you still left! I call that a lie."

"I left because I was protecting you. Because I loved you. And I still love you. I've never stopped loving you."

I stared at him. I couldn't say anything. I had no idea what to say.

"Bella listen to him. He still loves you, understand that. He's telling the truth. You can't keep running away." Madeline said from a few feet away.

I stared at her and then just let the tears flow. They were coming hard. I was weak. Edward had let go of me so I just sat on the floor and curled into a ball. No. no. no. I wasn't going to give in. Madeline came and sat next to me. She put her arm around me and I just fell into her. I was crying hard so hard I couldn't talk.

"I just wanna go home." I said after awhile when I could find my voice.

"Okay Bella. Whatever you want." she said in my ear.

We got up and saw that Edward and Alice were the only ones standing there.

"Bella please. Just let us explain." Alice said.

"No. You had the chance to explain, 75 years ago and instead you left. I don't want to hear it."

"Bella." Madeline said. I knew what she wanted to say.

"No. Maddy I don't want to-" but I was cut off my Edwards lips. His mouth was on mine, his lips moving against mine. The kiss getting deeper, smoother. Our bodies melting into each other. I couldn't resist I gave in but then I thought back to what I had gone through and I pushed away.

"No, no, no, what the hell did I do?" I looked at Edward who was smiling at me. I was pissed. I ran all the way back to the school. I didn't go back to class instead I got in my car and just sat there. I sat there and put my head back against the seat. I heard a tap against my window and looked to see who it was. It was Madeline. I unlocked the door with my mind and she got in.

"Bella."

"Let's just go home." I said. I drove out of the parking lot and exceeded past the speed limit. We made it home in less than 5 minutes. I got out of the car and ran upstairs to my room. But before I made it all the way to my room Maddy called out, "The Cullens will be over later."

I didn't say anything I just slammed the door so hard that I thought it was going to fall off. I was so stressed. I knew exactly what I needed a hot bath. I undressed and climbed into the tub, I filled it with bubbles and just closed my eyes and sat there. It was quiet so then I decided to put on some music. Without getting up I turned on the stereo and put on a mixed cd. The song that started playing was one of my favorites. I closed my eyes and just let myself go.

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

I continued to lay there listening to the whole cd. Singing along with every song that came on. I shed a few tears thinking about what happened today and 75 years ago.

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right_

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time_

_And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star_

Gracias for reading my ppls. Just so you guys know it was two different songs that were in this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review!

Oh and the next chapter will be mostly Edward's pov. But maybe It'll go back to Bella at the end so review and I'll update soon! J

-Fresa


	6. Authors note

Okay guys this is note a chapter but an authors note explaining some confusion there might be. In the third chapter there was a part where Bella remembers biting this dude Adien. She thinks about how wonderful his blood was, but before in chapter two I wrote that Bella thought human blood was repulsive. See she bit him when she was just getting used to hunting animals, and what happens is that while she was hunting she attacked Adien and drank almost all his blood. The reason Maddy and Bella leave him there is because they think that he'll die since half his blood is gone.

Also I know I've been kind of rushing through the story but it's just that there's a lot going on right now so instead of writing the chapter in my notebook like I used to I just type the chapter on the computer and update. But as soon as school gets started I'll be organized and I promise to stop rushing and add more details.

For those of you who liked the songs in the story these are the titles and singers:

First song in chapter 3, _When did your heart go missing_ by Rooney

First song in chapter 4, _Who Knew _by Pink

Second song in chapter 4,_ Goodbye to You_ by Michelle Branch

Well if anyone still has questions or want to make some suggestions you know where to find me! I'll be updating soon.

Love ya guys!

- Fresa


	7. Chapter 5

-1**Guys here's the new chapter. Hope it's not that bad even though it's short. I know I haven't updated this story in a while, I've been updated one of my other stories. Also I've been super busy with homework and such. Anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Everyone should have it memorized by now!**

**Oh and sorry but it will continue to be Bella's point of view.**

**Chapter 5:**

It wasn't long before there was a knock at the door. I groaned. I didn't want to go downstairs! I wanted to stay here in my bathtub. I turned down the volume on my cd player without touching it and grabbed my black bathrobe. I slipped into it and gracefully walked to my closet.

"Bella?" I heard Madeline call.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Um the Cullens are here."

"Maddy! Why did you have to invite them over? Don't you love me? Don't you care about me?"

"Of course I do Bella! Why would you ask such a thing?"

"Well because you know what he did and yet you let him come into our house!" I whined.

"I'm sorry Bella. Really I am. It's just I read something," she hissed quickly.

"What?!"

"I can't tell you. But for a good reason, trust me on this you should go down."

"But-but how do I know they even want to see me?" I stammered.

"Sissy just… ugh! Fine. Whatever. If you don't want to go down that's fine, just… just remember what I said." and with that she walked out of the room and into the hall.

I grabbed the nearest fluffy object and stuffed my face into it. "Agghh!!!!" I yelled into it.

"Um sorry but Bella's not feeling well." I heard Madeline lie to the Cullens.

That wasn't fair that she had to lie. She had done so much for me and now she was even lying for me. I decided I had to get this over with. I got up from the floor and picked out a pair of plaid short shorts from American Eagle and a black tank from Old Navy. Then slipped on some black strappy patent wedges, gave my hair a quick towel dry and walked into the hall closing the door behind me. I walked down the stairs.

"Actually I'm feeling better, Maddy."

The Cullens and Maddy turned to look at me. I saw Maddy give me a quick smile and I returned it.

"Bella!" Alice squealed with excitement.

"Hi Alice." I smiled.

" 'Hi Alice', that's all I get! We haven't seen each other in years except earlier today and 'Hi Alice' is all I get?!"

I laughed the same old Alice. I ran and through my arms around her. She wrapped her arms around my waist. "That's more like it." she smiled.

"Oh Alice I've missed you soo much!! And I'm sorry about earlier."

"Me too, we all have."

"Bella." Edward called.

I turned around to look at his glorious face. And at that instant everything, all the memories, emotions, thoughts, and pain came back. Then the kiss from today. It all hit me with a great force. I had never felt pain this bad. But I didn't understand, I had seen- kissed him just a few hours ago.

"Bella- wha-t is wro-ng? Why are you in so much pain?" I heard Jasper say.

"I- don't- know." I fell to the floor, the pain so unbearable I could hardly stand.

"Bella whats wrong? What hurts?" Madeline asked in a frantic voice. She had my head in her lap.

"My… heart." I whispered before everything went dark.

**There you have it folks. I'll have the next chapter out sometime next week- or try to at least. I hope you guys liked it. **

**Don't forget to review!!**

**Vane**


	8. Chapter 6

**I got a lot of reviews! But not as many as I wanted. I was planning of having this chapter out a few days ago but … my stupid teachers give out too much homework! So I had to finish all that plus a stupid power point thing. Anyway now that that's all said and done here's the next chapter!**

**Chapter 6:**

"_My… heart." I whispered before everything went dark._

I kept falling into the darkness that surrounded me unable to see anything. Why was this pain so strong? It was stronger than when I was bitten and stronger than when he had left me. It was like I was being ripped into pieces. Then… I stopped falling.

"Bella," a sweet voice called.

"Edward?" I stood up and looked around to find him but where ever I turned I saw nothing but the same darkness as before.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a light flicker. I turned around and saw a faint glowing ball. "Bella."

"Who are you?" I cried in desperation.

"Bella I am… someone special."

"Who? I don't understand. What's happening?"

"You don't understand what?"

"All the pain, the darkness, you!"

"You are causing your own pain."

"Bella you are telling yourself that Edward doesn't love you. You are denying the truth. You have to let go."

"But I can't! you don't understand, he meant everything. And he lied to me! How can I let go?"

"Trust."

"The more you hold on, the more the pain will hurt. Like your sister was trying to tell you and like Edward explained. He still loves you and has _always _loved you."

What? He… he still loved me?

"Yes Bella. Just let go of your pain and be happy."

"Please, who are you?"

"Bells I've missed you."

"Dad!?" I cried.

"Honey I love you. I'll always be with you."

"No! Wait what's going on?"

"After you disappeared I lost it, so I committed suicide."

"But why? You shouldn't have."

"Bella it hurt that I could never find you."

"Dad I-I'm sorry."

"It's okay. As long as you're happy everything will be okay. Just… let your pain drown with this darkness alone. If you keep holding on you'll be dragged down with it."

"But how?"

"I have already told you how. I must go now."

"No! Don't leave!"

"I must. But wherever you are I'll be there watching over you. I love you." And then the light disappeared and I was left alone in the darkness.

* * *

"Bella." Madeline's voice called me out of the darkness.

"Maddy!" I cried. Tears flowed and streaked down my face.

"Shh Bella. It's okay, your fine."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

I got up and without thinking ran over to Edward and jumped into his arms.

"Edward! I forgive you." I cried into his chest.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry," he tightened his arms around me.

I looked up at him and pressed my lips to his. He responded surprised at first and then happy. He parted his lips from mine. I opened my eyes and saw he had a smile on his face. I smiled back.

"I love you," he said. Hearing those words made my chest fill up with happiness that I hadn't felt in so long.

"I love you, more." I whispered smiling at him. We went and sat down on the couch. Everyone had the same expression of confusion and excitement.

"Bella what was wrong?" Maddy asked.

"Yeah. Your pain was very horrible." Jasper said wincing in pain.

"Bella what happened?" Alice said.

"I saw an angel." I replied smiling faintly.

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better  
You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cuz  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all i know is everything's going to be alright_

* * *

**How was that? Good or bad? I command you to press the bluish purplish button at the bottom and do what it says. It has special powers** **that makes bad stuff happen…**

**So you better click it. **

**Any questions again press the button!!! I'll update soon!**

**You guys rock!**

**Vane**


	9. 2nd Authors note

**Peoples we're almost breaking 100 reviews!!!! So please review!!! If you review you'll make me happy… you do want me to be happy don't you? Happy author means more updates…**

**Vane**


	10. Chapter 7

**Whooshes!!!!! We broke the 100 mark!!!! Yay I'm soo super happy. And because of that I'm going to reward each and everyone of you who reviewed with a spork full of cookie dough ice cream and new chapter!!! Enjoy!!!!**

**But beware the shortness of the chapter….**

**Chapter 7:**

"_I saw an angel." I smiled._

"You saw an angel? Responded Emmett.

"How?" asked Rosalie.

I smiled at each of them and then looked at Edward and kissed his neck.

"I saw my dad."

"Huh?" said Madeline.

"He told me that I was causing the pain making me "pass out"-or whatever you want to call it."

"But how Bella?" asked Alice.

"By not letting go of all the things that have caused me pain before. Like when Edward left me. By not believing that he actually did love me and had never stopped. All that pain was drowning me and now that I've finally let go, I have no pain and I can really be happy."

"Bella I'm so terribly sorry I caused you that much pain."

"Edward it's fine. At least I got to see Charlie one last time."

"Why?"

"Because, Charlie killed himself after I went missing." I replied quietly.

"Oh Bella, love. I'm so sorry."

"It's fine though, really. At least I know he's watching over me."

"Yes sissy. Your dad is at rest and he is your angel." Madeline smiled at me taking my hand in hers.

"I have two angels actually."

"Who's the other one?" asked Edward.

"My dad and you of course." I responded touching his nose with my finger tip.

"I don't see how I can be your angel after all the pain I've put you through," he replied.

"Edward not all angels are all the same. Not all angels can cause only happiness. And that's why I love you because your not perfect like all the other angels."

"You haven't changed a bit," was all he said before pressing his lips to mine again.

* * *

**That was chapter 7!!!!!**

**Sorry that it was short!**

**But homework…. Gosh I've just been really busy.**

**But I PROMISE to have the next chapter out really really really soon.**

**Please review!!!! Any questions you know where to find me!**

**Vane**


	11. Chapter 8

**Guys I know I said I would update like a few days after the last chapter but I got swamped with schoolwork. I had like 3 freakin projects and some papers I had to write… ugh! It sucks!!! Anyway better late than never right? **

**Chapter 8:**

"So Bella what have you been up to these past seventy-five years?" asked Alice.

"Um… nothing really. Just living with Maddy, going to school, shopping." I saw Alice's eyes flash with a hint of excitement at the word shopping. A mischievous smile spread over her face.

"Wait! Did you say shopping?"

"Yup sure did." I smiled.

"I thought you HATED shopping?" Alice squealed.

"Well a lot of things changed."

"Speaking of change how were _you _changed?" asked Carslie, whom had arrived with Esme a couple of minutes before.

"Well after Edward left me in the forest it didn't sink in that he really left. I ran after him tripping, stumbling, falling. And I kept running pushing and pushing until I couldn't anymore and fell. I kept thinking ,'_This is all a nightmare_', but I never woke up from that nightmare. Then that when Madeline showed up. She was hunting and I- having my luck- happened to be exactly where she was hunting." I said grimly.

I looked up at Edward, his face was tense and he was staring at Maddy. A low growl escaped from his chest.

"Edward," I said sternly.

"She bit you?!" he stated in shock.

"Well ye- ", but I was cut off short by Madeline.

"Yes I did. And it wouldn't have happened if you would've never left her." she hissed angrily.

"You already know why I left-," then I interrupted.

"Hush! Both of you, it was an accident."

"An accident?!"

"Yes Edward. If you have a problem I would suggest you say it or leave. I don't want anyone to get hurt nor do I want to hurt anybody."

"Fine."

"Apologize."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"Fine, he growled again. "Madeline I apologize. I didn't mean to be rude."

"That's fine Edward. Just don't let it happen again." she smiled at him.

"Ha ha ha!!" laughed Emmett. "Damn Edward Bella's got you in check."

Edward glared at him. I giggled.

"Back to the story!" whined Alice. I laughed and nodded.

"After I finished changing I told Maddy everything that there was to know and since then we've lived together as sisters."

"Hmm…", pondered Carslie. "Do you have any special gifts?"

"Um I can cry, read people's minds, and I'm telekinesis ."

"Fascinating." murmured Carslie.

"Can you show us?" asked Jasper.

"Yeah."

I looked around the room. Then I decided that I would have fun and move Emmett. He didn't see it coming, he was up in the air before he could say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. Everyone in the room gasped except Maddy. I moved him from the couch where he was sitting and sat him on Jasper. I giggled.

"Hey!" Emmett protested.

"Bella!" Jasper groaned.

"What?" I asked innocently.

"Bella." Edward said trying to suppress a laugh.

"Fine!" I quickly moved Emmett and dumped him on the floor.

Everyone started laughing.

"That was amazing." replied Esme.

"Man that was totally awesome!" Said Emmett.

"Bella have you always stuck with the vegetarian diet?" asked Carslie.

"Yeah," I lied.

"Bella," warned Jasper.

"What?" I questioned. Damn I forget he could feel my emotions.

"Why are you lying?"

"Did you ever drink human blood?" asked Edward.

"Uh… maybe." I admitted.

"How was it? Since you felt the need to lie." questioned Alice.

I looked at Maddy with a look of helplessness.

"_Help!"_ I thought

"_Everyone has bitten a human! Just tell them." _She thought back.

"_Okay." _

**Well I do believe that was longer than the previous chapter. Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. Sorry I didn't update sooner. I've been working on this other story with my friend. And so far it's good… well at least we think it is. lol ** **Would any of you be interested in reading a fanfic without the twilight characters? If so please tell me!**

**I probably won't be updating soon. I have two history projects, a science fair, and two English papers!!!! Grrr!!!! Also I'm going to this renaissance festival so… I won't be able to write anything soon. **

**Sorry!L**

**Love ya guys!!!**

** Vane **


	12. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took me a while to get out! But here's the new chapter! I don't really like it but… yeah well hope you guys like it!!**

**Chapter 9:**

"Well you know how when I was human I disliked blood?"

"Yeah." They answered in unison.

"Okay well when I was changed I quickly took to animal blood."

"But…," Jasper pressed.

"But I slipped… twice. Once worse than the other."

"Wait! Twice?" exclaimed Madeline.

"Uh yeah. The second time was when you were away. I couldn't tell you cause I felt horrible."

"But I thought we told each other everything!?"

"We do!"

"But you didn't tell me you messed up a second time?"

"Sissy I'm sorry!"

"Whatever."

"Ugh! Why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" I growled in frustration.

"Me?! Maybe it rubbed off you!"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Nothing. Forget it."

"I don't get you sometimes. After seventy-five years its like we're still strangers."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get all heated."

"It's okay, I'm sorry too. I should've told you."

"Well how about you tell her now while you tell the rest of us." said Rosalie annoyed.

"Oh sorry. Right."

"Okay well the first time it was while Maddy and I were hunting. That was the worst time. His name was Aden and he was 18. We were hunting when I came across his scent and didn't think twice just attacked. I felt horrible but then the taste of his warm blood filling my mouth made those feelings disappear. I didn't finish him though, that was when Madeline intervened and we left him there since half his blood was gone. After that I stuck with animals."

"So… you just left?" asked Carslie.

"Well yeah. We thought he was going to die."

"But you bit him, leaving the venom flowing through his system."

"Which means that… he must've turned then if the venom was stronger than the blood." I replied.

Carslie nodded.

"Shit." muttered Madeline.

"What happened the second time?" asked Jasper.

"Okay. The second time Maddy had gone on some trip and I stayed home. But then one evening this guy about 20 knocked on the door. He looked bad. I mean he was badly injured. His face was all scratched up and I think a few of his ribs were broken. And the blood… it was _everywhere._ It smelled sweeter than Aden's…"

**FLASHBACK:**

_-knock, knock-_

"_Coming." I replied._

"_Please," he gasped. "Help me."_

_My eyes went black with hunger. The air was intoxicated with the scent of his blood. It was only him and I, here alone. His blood was dripping all on the floor, creating a puddle of crimson red. It took all I had not to kneel to the floor and lick the blood. But everything I had was not enough to keep myself from inviting him in and then finishing him off. Taking away all the pain of his injuries. In a few quick seconds he was gone… and so was I._

**END FLASHBACK**

"Omg." replied Madeline. "I cannot believe that happened when I was away."

"Yeah. I know. I'm sorry."

"Wow. Bella I would've never thought that you'd be one to do something like that." said Emmett.

"Bella what did you do with the boy after you finished?" asked Carslie.

"Um. I didn't know what to do, so I… burned him." I admitted shamefully.

I heard at least four gasps.

"Why? Why would you do something like that?" asked Rosalie.

"Why? Because I had no effing idea what the hell I was doing! That's why.

What would've you done?"

"Bella, but burning a human?" said Edward uncertainly.

"Edward you shouldn't be talking because you and I both for a fact know that you have not made so many wonderful choices! So don't start giving me all your bull."

"Calm down Bells." soothed Maddy.

"NO!" I yelled. "This is all so wrong. You wanted to _know_ what happened and then when I do tell you, you all question me about it. I didn't choose this lifestyle. I didn't want to do those things that I did. I've had to live with that my entire existence. You all did things that are unforgivable but I still accepted you all as my family. And if you want to treat me like this and question everything, then maybe I should just leave."

And with that I got up and stormed out of the house.

**What did you think? Please review!!**


	13. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Oh wow I haven't updated ANY of my stories in a very looong time. And I am very sorry about that. Thanks for bearing with me and not killing my story. Hehe(: Kay well here is the much wanted chapter. It might be a bit short but at least its something. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10:**

'_What was wrong with me? After forgiving Edward for leaving me and everything I just leave like that. I was wrong for that, they didn't deserve it. Then again the way they were questioning what I told them just wasn't fair either. It couldn't be both ways. Ugh! What was I supposed to do?' _My run had slowed down to a sprint and then a slow walk, until I came to the place I knew I would eventually end up at. The meadow. I gracefully sat on the grass and listened to the song of the stream nearby, the air swirled with mist. After a few hours the sky turned into a wonderous shade of a light purple and I was calm again. I inhaled the cool air and closed my eyes. "_Everything was going to be okay_", I told myself silently. I heard an intake of air from behind me and turned to see who it was, though I had a guess of who it would be.

"Bella." he sighed.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, truly I am."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have acted that way. I'm no better than you, I've done far worse. So what you did isn't anything. You shouldn't have freaked out-"

"I know," I interrupted, "you don't need to apologize. I guess I just got overwhelmed but I'm good now." I smiled. Edward came and sat down next to me grabbing my hand.

"How did you know I would be here?" I wondered.

"I didn't, I just came here." He had shifted his position so now I was leaning against him, his arms around my shoulders. I could feel his lips press against my hair. The feeling of being human came to me. I closed my eyes and thought back to those magical human afternoons we would spend here in this very meadow.

His voice interrupted my thoughts, "Bells you wouldn't believe me if I told you that every day for 75 years I just drowned in my own grief. I couldn't make myself understand that I left because it was right. And even in the end when I finally understand, I was too hardheaded to come back just to see you once more. Just to see if my choice had in fact given you the life I wished for you to once have. I couldn't have cared less about what I would see. As long as I saw you, my beautiful angel, one last time. But I couldn't find it within myself to come here. I just… I couldn't."

On that last word I heard his voice break. I could hear the pain. The agony. The regret. I wanted to take all of that away from him. I wanted to make him happy once more.

"Edward. Sweetheart. Stop beating yourself over the past. We are here now. Together once more. And that is all that matters. I have forgiven you for everything that has happened and it's time to move forward." I lifted my hand and placed it on top of his. I interlaced my fingers with his.

"Bella, what have I done without you these past years?" he whispered. "Never again will I ever make such a foolish mistake. I will forever be by your side." His lips touched the back of my neck and I shuddered with satisfaction.

"Edward Cullen."

"Yes?"

"I love you." I said quietly, kissing his hand.

"Today. Tomorrow. Forever."

**Short! But it's something, right? Hopefully I get back into my stories this summer. **

**Please review.**

**Suggestions are welcomee! **


End file.
